1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling mechanism interposed between a seat and a back of a chair, more particularly one, which can prevent a reclining motion of the back from causing the seat to tilt, thus allowing the chair to remain steady.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Chair backs come in a wide variety of designs, yet they can be into two major types, fixed backs and reclineable ones. Reclineable chair backs allow the sitters to recline in a relaxed way. However, most currently existing reclineable chair backs will cause the seats to tilt when they move to the reclining position. Consequently, the sitter would feel insecure, and the chair will become unsteady, and can fall over to cause danger.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an improvement on a coupling mechanism between a seat and a back of a chair, which can prevent a reclining motion of the back from causing the seat to tilt, thus overcoming the above problems.